The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a Hybrid Tea rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area. The mutation resulted from xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99, a Hybrid Tea rose hybridized by the same inventors. xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 is described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/277,236, dated Mar. 26, 1999. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99.
The rose plant of the present discovery has a unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from the original rose xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 as well as all other varieties which we are aware of. For example, the new variety has:
1. Abundant, striking orange flowers;
2. Above average disease resistance;
3. Repeat blooming;
4. Vigorous, dark glossy green foliage; and
5. Perfumed rose scent.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULgrenaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware. The resulting mutation was selected in spring 1998 and evaluations were conducted on the resulting rose plants in a controlled environment.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULgrenaxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in Fredensborg, Denmark, in August, 1998. This initial and other subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULgrenaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.